


The Laws of Vampires

by Starya



Series: The Laws of the Vampires [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starya/pseuds/Starya
Summary: Law #0The dawn of vampire existence wasn’t written by the gods, nor was it created by humans.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Laws of the Vampires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Origins Of Kagekawa family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story that I'll be uploading on this platform. I'm also known as Alpha Atsumu on Youtube, so if you stumble upon that channel, feel free to check it out!

##  **Law 0**

The dawn of vampires' existence wasn’t written by the gods, nor was it created by humans. 

__________

Instead, an occurrence in the town of Florence happened on Thanksgiving. One family named Kagekawa bought pumpkin pie from a shop. This shop recently opened and everyone wanted to buy their pumpkin pie since it was exclusive. However, one of the families who ate pumpkin pie, wouldn’t realize that there has been a change in their genetics. Neither the rest of the families nor the shopkeeper knew what was about to happen. 

Within an hour, the citizens of Fukurōdani became hostile and began uncontrollably gnawing the skins of other citizens from different towns of Fukurōdani. The nation’s leader, Yamiji, made a sudden announcement that their food was contaminated with unknown chemicals that could change a persons’ DNA. Just in 3 hours, Yamiji notified the other leaders to quickly prepare for a wave of ghouls that could potentially head towards their territory. 

Before the mother and father of the Kagekawa family became unknown creatures, the mother quickly gave their two kids, Tabito and Kazuyo, a fake identification. Kazuyo was given a Karasuno fake identification, and his new name would change from Kazuyo Kagekawa to Kazuyo Kageyama. On top of that, Tabito Kagekawa would become Tabito Oikawa; however, he will be heading to Aoba Johsai, so they’ll never meet each other. The two toddlers didn’t know what was going on and they were immediately placed in a basket with their fake identification. 

“Goodbye, Tabito. Goodbye Kazuyo.” the father whispered as they settled the baskets to the river. The two boys looked puzzled as their mother placed the basket lid and covered their view of the outside world.

The two baskets headed in different directions, one heading Northeast and the other heading Northwest. 

__________

As a few months passed, the infected people suddenly disappeared; yet, there wasn’t a single case where a human was getting bitten by them. But strangely, some people had fewer numbers of white blood cells than a normal average human being. The National leaders spoke with one another about these cases; oddly enough, the other national leaders also viewed their civilian’s most recent health reports and agreed that their white blood cells were low. At the end of the meeting, they’ve concluded that this must have been caused by an unknown origin and ignored the issue.

Years later, Kazuyo and Tabito were adopted and raised in different places. They both grew up not knowing their parents and their birthplace. But they still tried to enjoy their life, and both got married. 

Then, on a normal day, Kazuyo Kageyama rose out of bed at 4 AM with an indescribable pain in his teeth. He got up and began unconsciously bite things, but the problem gradually grew worse, and he lost his mind. He bit his wife’s upper right arm in the middle of her slumber. Mrs. Kageyama immediately woke up and screamed not knowing what happened. But she didn’t mind her husband biting him because his saliva produced a mysterious chemical that would lose white blood cells. This would also make her body respond to the bite with ease instead of pain. 

The following 3 hours, Kazuyo instantly reported this and told the professionals about his recent discovery and the scientists went into business the next day. Due to their great intellectual minds, they discovered that these vampire-like beings would live on white blood cells. But they could also eat like a regular human. They also found some crucial behaviors of these Vampires. Mrs. Kageyama was bitten and as a result, she had a strange mark on her upper back, which was labeled as Ka.

This led scientists to a realization that people are being bitten by these Vampires and were also marked with unique letters. They wrote numerous books about it and this made society have mixed feelings about these infected humans. 

The solution the government laid out was to stay calm and if you have this disease, please restrain yourself and do not tell anyone. However, would this solve the issue for the future generation?


	2. Generations later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Kazuyo and Tabito would never meet each other, their grandsons, Toru Oikawa and Tobio Kageyama will meet one another at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School: an international junior high where students will discover their talents. Once Toru Oikawa and Tobio Kageyama will both be accepted to the same school, things start to get complicated between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry if I've made any grammatical errors. Let's continue to read...

##  **Law 1**

Always tell the youngsters about their genetic history and past.

Kazuyo took care of his grandkids, Tobio Kageyama and Miwa Kageyama. Both of their parents mysteriously passed away on their honeymoon, leaving Tobio and his older sister in his care. Miwa was 7 years older than Tobio and they were different. Miwa had a playful personality and would always tease Tobio almost about anything. On the other hand, Tobio was a volleyball nerd and would cry if he doesn’t have a volleyball in his hands.

However, this made Kazuyo worried, because soon he would have to discuss with his grandkids about the genetic history in their family. After all, they could carry this cursed gene without even knowing. Fortunately, in the last generation, some private nurses and doctors took an interest in Vampires and began studying them in secret. The question is, would he still have time to live when one of the two is old enough to learn?   
  
+++

On the left side of the Karasuno Nation, there lies the Aoba Johsai Nation. Tabito just received news about his grandchild and suggested his grandson’s name should be Toru because he’ll be persistent to move on even when things get tough.

He was also afraid of Toru getting the genes from his father since Aoba Johsai didn’t handle the news very well when the leader announced that there are Vampires in their land. Some people were okay with it, others were afraid and moved out of the country.

(Narrator)

Although Kazuyo and Tabito would never meet each other, their grandsons, Toru Oikawa and Tobio Kageyama will meet one another at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School: an international junior high where students will discover their talents. Once Toru Oikawa and Tobio Kageyama will both be accepted to the same school, things start to get complicated between them.

+++

“Do you not understand what staying away from me means Kageyama Tobio?!” Oikawa yelled at me. Not only did I go into Oikawa’s personal space again, but he’s causing another scene in the gymnasium. 

“What is it this time?” Iwaizumi sternly spoke as he crossed his arms. He was usually the person who understands him the most and tries to obtain as much knowledge as he can from the situation. 

“He’s in my personal space again, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa loudly complained. I tried to speak up for myself, but Iwaizumi interrupted.

“Don’t Iwa-chan me! Grow up and understand what he’s asking you!” Iwaizumi fiercely talked back. 

“But Iwa-chan!” the taller male protested. He began running up to his friend and glared at me. Then, Kunimi patted my shoulder and wanted me to do a favor for him.

“Can you set the ball to me, Tobio? I want to practice spiking with your sets.” 

“Yeah, sure,” I responded. We got on the court again and we started practicing. He kept complimenting me on how well I set the ball and I had to thank him. We practiced for a while and I soon realized that Kunimi only did this so I wouldn’t cause a scene.  _ Thank you, Kunimi-san. _

Unexpectedly, I heard my name and Oikawa’s name called.

“Oikawa and Kageyama. May you please meet me at the bench.” the coach commanded. We walked towards him and Oikawa immediately tried to distance himself. Then, the coach added.

“The nurse from the 2nd floor wants to meet you two. You may pack your things and leave the gym.”

“Yes, coach!” We both replied. The older boy instantly rushed to get his stuff and left the gym before I could even get out of the locker room. After finishing grabbing my things, I said my goodbyes to everyone and left the recreation room. 

I quickly headed upstairs and walked into the nurse’s office with her permission.

“Hello, you must be Tobio Kageyama. Am I right?” the nurse asked. 

“Yes, I am.”

“Please take a seat. We have a long discussion ahead of us.” the lady instructed.

I sat down and she first gave each of us a paper file.

“This will also be sent to your guardian’s email as well,” she added.

“What is this paper file for?” I questioned.

“Well, this is your genetics report. Your coach told you two to come here because I wanted to discuss this.”

“Am I a…” Oikawa said with a shocking expression. I’ve never seen him so frightened in my life.

“Yes, you both are Vampires. I’ll be discussing everything you need to know about this file.”

She got up to get her folder while I flipped through the pages. I saw a diagram of a family tree and started to examine it. After looking through my ancestors, I examined my cousins and I saw someone familiar. Then, I looked under the picture for the name: Toru Oikawa.

“Are we ACTUALLY distant cousins??” I said astonishingly. I didn’t want to believe what was on this genetics report. I began to come up with scenarios about being cousins with him and Oikawa suddenly slammed his paper on a desk. 

“What?!” Oikawa took my paper abruptly and he looked at me with disgust. Then, he gave it back.

“I see you realized that you’re both distant cousins. Now I’ll be speaking about the next steps as a Vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part! Stay tuned :)


	3. An Unexpected visit

##  **Law 2**

Never talk about your file report to anyone; if someone finds out, please check the possible solutions section in the second book.

________________

“A vampire will need the right amount of white blood cells from bites per week. In total, they need a range from 10 fluid ounces to 18 fluid ounces. I suggest you write these down and memorize them.” the nurse instructed. She handed us a notepad and we started to jot down the key information.

“The fact that your distant cousins may cause rivalry for your food source. It’s rare but the dynamic of the hatred from you two may affect your hunt for a partner.” the nurse warned.

“Did I hear that correctly?” I directly asked. 

“What he means is to give us more details about our “hunt”,” Oikawa suggested. He probably wants to ruin my life, or he may just want to get as much information as he can. But I highly doubt that.

“As vampires grow older, they’ll need a partner to support them as a food source and love. If you have more than one family member who is around the same age, you could fight over the same mate.” the lady informed.

“How will we know who is the right partner for us Miss?” the 3rd year asked.

“When vampires are 16 or older, they’ll find the most well-fitted partner by the smell of their blood. Depending on your smell, you’ll become attracted to the scent around them.”

As I was finishing up my notes, I began thinking about the information I was receiving. I didn’t want to get a partner anytime soon since I only want to focus on volleyball. I also highly doubt that there will be a perfect partner for me.

“Before you two leave, please read these books. You must memorize all of the laws written in the book with the silver cover.” the nurse ordered.

“Okay,” we both responded. We said our thanks and placed the books in our bookbag. Then, we said our goodbyes and headed towards the door. Once we opened it, someone unexpectedly showed up.

“Iwa-Iwaizumi?!” I was startled.

“Iwa?! What are you doing here? Don’t tell me-” Oikawa gasped.

“Yes, I was here the whole time. When you guys left, the coach decided to let us out early since he needed to go to a meeting. So I asked him where’d you guys go, and he answered. Then, I stopped by the nurse’s office on the 2nd floor and I began eavesdropping.” Iwaizumi confessed.

“S-so you heard that we are…” Oikawa stammered.

“Yes, since I listened to everything, I’ve heard that you guys are distant cousins.” Iwaizumi replied.  _ How does he not look slightly surprised and say those words with a straight face? _

“You’re not going to tell anyone, right?” For the first time, Oikawa looked nervous. It’s understandable since Iwaizumi can tell anyone and even blackmail both of us. 

“Of course not shittykawa! That isn’t something I shouldn’t get into; especially if it’s from you two.” Iwaizumi sternly spoke.  _ Thank god he understood what we are going through. _

Afterward, he started to walk towards the stairs and Oikawa followed him. As Oikawa proceeded to catch up to him, he turned his head and glared at me. I knew that signaled me to head the other way and so I did.

_ I better start reading when I get back home. _

__________

At Kageyama’s home

“I’m back home.” I raised my voice. I walked to the entrance and took off my shoes. As I was taking them off, my older sister handed me a package.

“What’s this Miwa?” I curiously asked. I walked towards the dining room with the package and placed it on the dinner table.

“This was delivered from a doctor. He said to give it to you and read the label before you start eating it.” Miwa informed.

“Thanks, Miwa.”

“Well, are you going to tell me what is this about?” she impatiently asked. 

“Well, I’m a Vampire.” I bluntly told her. She laughed hysterically and I took out my file report. I handed it to her and her facial expression was priceless.

“You are… an actual vampire.” My sister’s hands were shaking and her eyes were focused on the front page.

“Are you… okay?” I asked shyly. I went up to her and she pulled me in for a hug.  _ Shouldn’t she be scared of me? Doesn’t she know how dangerous it is to be near me? _

“Tobio… I’m also a… Vampire.” As she spoke those few words, my eyes widened.  _ How long has she known this? Did she ever think of me as her food? _

“Come on, let’s head inside to the chambers. I’ll tell you what I know about our family since grandfather has sadly passed away.” Miwa instructed. 

_ Chambers? Do we have a secret room in our house? _

“There’s going to be a lot of things you’ll need to learn and get used to. Take the package and let’s walk to the secret chambers.” She led us downstairs and we unlocked the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, and I'll try to post weekly.


End file.
